Gold metal nanoparticles have been used as a pigment to, for example, stain glass. More recently, there has been research into developing metal nanostructure assemblies, including structures made from noble metals such as gold and silver. For example, it is known to use an electromagnetic wave to excite a strong resonance condition in metal nanoparticle assemblies, which can lead to enhanced, localized electromagnetic fields.